Un étage de plus ou de moins
by Daphneis
Summary: Le grand mariage attendu par le monde sorcier approche... En proposant son aide pour la préparation, Hermione n'imaginait pas que ses nerfs seraient autant mis à l'épreuve


Coucou à tous,

Me revoici pour un autre (court) OS: celui-ci a également rédigé pour les nuits HPF.

Le thème de cette heure était " _étage_ ": une idée (un peu loufoque) m'a sautée aux yeux... Je vous laisse juger!

Bien-sûr, seule l'histoire m'appartient: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

\- _Non ! Définitivement, NON !_ s'énerva Ginny. _Il n'y aura pas cette... « chose » lors de mon mariage. N'insiste pas, Maman !_

 _\- Mais..., ma puce,_ commença Molly. _Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas... ? C'est joli et en plus c'est délicieux !_

 _\- Maman... ! Arrête !_ grogna Ginny.

 _\- En plus, c'est une pure tradition moldue : cela plaira à coup sûr à Harry,_ s'asséna Molly.

Mrs Weasley rayonnait : elle pensait tenir là un argument ir-ré-fu-ta-ble. Malheureusement, la fougueuse rousse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 _\- Je me fous que cela plaise à Harry ! C'est mon mariage autant que le sien, que je sache,_ explosa Ginny

 _\- Bon, vous avez fini, oui..._ , soupira Hermione.

Quatre semaines. Cela faisait quatre longues semaines qu'Hermione supportait en silence la guéguerre entre la mère et la fille. Quatre semaines qu'elle les observait, tous les jours, en train de s'engueuler sur un sujet, qu'elle trouvait, elle, pour le moins futile...

En plus, elle était, indirectement et en partie, responsable. Mais pourquoi ? Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle montré à Molly et Ginny, dans un moment de grande inconscience et, probablement, avec des tendances suicidaires refoulées, un magasine de mariées moldues... !

Bien-sûr, elle n'avait pas réalisée tout de suite son énooorrrmmme bourde : mère et fille avait commencé à feuilleter le magasine, s'extasiant sur les robes de mariées, sur les dragées, sur les costumes des garçons d'honneur et même sur les décorations de salle. Tout semblait se dérouler dans une atmosphère paisible. Hermione avait même ensorcelé un parchemin et une plume qui prenait en notes les idées et les envies des deux femmes.

A quelques mois du GRAND mariage attendu par tout le monde sorcier, elle avait naïvement pensé qu'apporter une touche de traditions moldues dans la cérémonie permettrait de resserrer la communauté. En plus, n'oublions pas que Lily Potter était une moldue...

Hermione était plutôt fière de son idée... Jusqu'à... Ben jusqu'à ce que survienne le drame...

Elles en étaient à choisir le parfum du sorbet de glace pour le « trou-normand », tradition moldue et typiquement française en plus, et elle dévièrent naturellement sur la partie « dessert » du magasine... Des pages et des pages de papiers glacés présentant des pièces montées, de la plus simple à la plus folle... Folle, Molly l'était devenu... Folle des pièces montées... ! Elle en voulait absolument une pour le mariage de sa fille unique... Ce que celle-ci refusa obstinément... Et les deux femmes étant aussi têtues l'une que l'autre, cela durait depuis quatre semaines... au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui ne s'en sortait plus avec les autres préparatifs du mariage.

Mais, là, Hermione saturait ! Elle trouverait un compromis aujourd'hui mais si elles devaient pour cela les séquestrer ! Oui, elle s'en sentait capable.

 _\- Bon... Dis-moi, Ginny, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de cette pièce montée... ?_ Demanda Hermione.

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi, Hermione. Ce... truc là, ce n'est pas moi,_ expliqua cette dernière.

 _\- Mais encore... ?_

 _\- Trop de crème, trop de dragées, trop rose,_ énuméra Ginny. _Troooop..._

 _\- Fille ?_ Demanda Hermione

 _\- Ouiii ! C'est tout à fait ça!_

 _\- Bon, ok ! Molly, pourquoi cette pièce montée alors ?_

 _\- D'abord, il nous faut un dessert,_ commença la mère de famille

 _\- Oui, mais pourquoi celui-ci..._ insista Hermione

 _\- Pour le côté moldu, parce que j'aime faire des gâteaux et que je trouve ça joli..._

 _\- Bon, ok. Alors si on choisit une base de pièce montée, pour la forme mais pas de dragées et sans couleur rose... Je sais pas moi... Il pourrait être rouge et or pour faire original... Non, je rigole... Mais il pourrait être d'une couleur neutre avec des détails rappelant les maisons de Poudlard... Et le Quidditch aussi, vu que c'est une passion des deux jeunes mariés... Une pièce montée, oui, mais qui vous ressemble plus Ginny. On se prépare un croquis... ?_ Demanda Hermione avec espoir

 _\- Je veux bien faire un effort,_ marmonna Ginny

 _\- Moi aussi,_ assura Molly

Vingt minutes après, Hermione leur présenta un dessin, représentant un étage type de la pièce montée. Devant les visages émerveillés des deux femmes enfin calmées, Hermione en aurait pleuré de soulagement...

 _\- Bon, comme c'est enfin réglé, je vais pouvoir y aller... ! Je ne vous enfermerais pas donc pas aujourd'hui,_ soupira-t-elle, faussement navrée. _Ah. Dernier détail : combien d'étages pour la pièce montée... ?_

 _\- Pas plus de trois,_ annonça Ginny

 _\- Pas moins de cinq,_ trancha, au même moment Molly

Les deux femmes se regardèrent à nouveau tendues, prêtes à défendre leurs positions.

 _\- Oh non, Merlin !_ Soupira Hermione. _C'est reparti..._


End file.
